


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by brotherlys



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, I'll add more tags later, M/M, and stupid, i love ej so much, liu has it bad, sully doesnt like jack but knows liu likes him, sully is dumb, totally platonic cuddling, you can rip this ship from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherlys/pseuds/brotherlys
Summary: Alternative title: Sully Screws Up Again and Tries to Play Matchmaker





	1. Paging Dr. Jack

He woke up with a jolt, sitting up straight in what seemed to be a bed. Looking around, the setting was more familiar.

 

Ah, so he was back here again. Jack’s house/makeshift hospital for those of them who got into trouble often.

 

That meant Sully got Liu injured during his night of terror, again. Liu felt at his arms, legs, chest; trying to find where he was hurt. He was probably under major painkillers since he couldn’t feel any of the pain that was surely there.

 

Then a door creaked open, Jack himself stepping in. He didn’t wear his mask inside of his house often, so Liu was starting to get used to the grey skin, pointed teeth, and eyeless sockets that greeted him every time he was here.

 

“You’re awake. How are you feeling?” And like that, he was at Liu’s side.

 

He tried to smooth his hair down; bed-head was always embarrassing, even more so in front of Jack. “Fine, I’m fine. Can I ask what happened? I don’t remember.. anything, obviously.”

 

Jack pulled a stool from over by the the corner to sit by Liu’s bedside. “Same as always; Sully got reckless and you got injured. Your side was slashed pretty bad, and your ankles sprained, but thank god he had enough wit to get you to me before anything drastic happened, like you bleeding out.”

 

Liu pulled up his shirt, checking his sides. The cut was on his left, already cleaned and stitched up. He was a regular here, and sometimes he stayed with Jack when the injuries got bad enough to impair his day-to-day life.

 

It seemed him and Jack were thinking the same thing; “You should stay here, a few days at least. Until you get better.” He paused, turning around to get some gauze. It seemed he had forgotten to do that last night.

 

“Keep Sully in check. I know you guys are all buddy-buddy and you can talk to him or whatever, but he’s reckless and doesn’t do a very good job at keeping you safe.” Jack sighed and shook his head, wrapping the gauze around Liu’s midsection. Liu knew that he and Jack were friends, and that Jack genuinely cared for Liu’s wellbeing. It was flattering, and made Liu smile.

 

“You know best, Doctor Jack. Will I be sleeping in your bed or should I make my way to the couch?” He didn’t really care either way, but Jack’s bed was comfortable and made Liu feel safe.

 

“Wherever you like, I won’t be here tonight.” He stood up, offering his hand to help Liu up and out of the bed.

 

Liu looked at his hand, it was an ashy color and —from experience of being patched up by it countless times—cold. However, it was welcoming and Liu took it.

 

“You’re gonna have to take it easy, alright? Those stitches might rip if you move around too much, and I won’t be here to fix them until morning.” They walked to the living room together, and Jack sat next to him as he got comfortable on the couch. “I think there’s some food — actual food — in the fridge for you. I stocked back up about three weeks ago, but Jeff was over a few days ago so I’m not sure if there’s anything left.”

 

His ears perked up at the sound of his brother’s name. “How is he? Jeff, I mean.” He tried not to sound eagar, but he hadn’t talked to his brother in what seemed to be ages. If he had to guess, he’d say Jeff was avoiding him, for what reason he knew not.

 

“He’s good. He asked about you too, you know; where you were and if you had been around recently. It seems you guys just missed each other.” Huh.

 

Liu would go look for Jeff now, if he could. But alas, he was stuck here until his side healed up enough for Jack to deem it okay, and god only knows when that’ll be.

 

Jack let out a sigh more fitting for an old man than the twenty-something year old he was. “He’s worried about you, we all are. We know you can’t get rid of Sully, nor would you necessarily want to, but you’re here almost every other week, Liu.” He shuffled to face the brunet sitting beside him. “One of these days, you’re going to get hurt so bad that I won’t be able to patch you up. While Sully is… whatever he is, you’re only human. And so is your body.”

 

Liu remained silent during Jack’s mini-lecture on taking better care of himself. It’s not that Liu wanted to continue to get injured, but rather that he didn’t want to deny Sully what he wants to do. Sully had saved his life once, all those years ago, after the attack. The details of what Sully was were never told to him, Liu always assumed he was a ghost of some sort, a vengeful spirit.

 

So, in a way, Liu owed him. Sully must know what he’s doing, or…. maybe not. Liu didn’t know.

 

_ You  _ do _ owe me. _

 

The voice sounded like his, like he was just thinking it in passing, but he knew better. Sully was back; awake, for the lack of a better word.

 

_ But I’ll cool it for a few weeks. I did screw up bad this time; Jackie’s not too happy with me about it. I was talking to him last night. “ _ Blah, blah, you can’t keep doing this, blah, blah, you’re gonna get him killed. _ ” _ Liu could practically hear the condescending tone of his own voice. Sully wasn’t fond of Jack, but put up with him for the sake of Liu’s friendship with him.

 

_ So! You get a vacay. No more killing for… like a month. That slash you got there isn’t gonna be pretty when it scars over, so take this as a little apology.  _ He could tell that Sully genuinely felt bad, so he remained silent as his headmate continued. _ Annnnd, I promise to be more careful next time. Tell Jack that so he’ll stop being so overbearing, alright? I’m leaving, dunno where and even if I did, you certainly wouldn’t. Peace! _ And like that, Sully was gone as fast as he came.

 

Liu knew he had spaced out, so it wasn’t surprising when he opened his eyes to find Jack staring back at him, looking worried.

 

“Sorry; Sully.” He said that as if it were explanation enough on its own. “He said he’d cool it with the blackouts for awhile.” Liu nodded lightly to himself and leaned into Jack a bit. 

 

The other’s cool skin was comforting, the chill passing through Jack and Liu’s clothing and settling onto the brunet. Liu didn’t know why he felt so overheated; he probably had a fever or something.

 

“So, uhm.” Liu cleared his throat after a few minutes. “When are you leaving?”

 

It was probably around nine. The sky was dark and Liu could see the glitter of fresh-fallen snow outside.

 

He grumbled. He never did like winter, no matter how pretty the snow is.

 

“In about two hours. Maybe one.” He stiffened under Liu’s weight, but relaxed a second later and wrapped an arm around him loosely. He wasn’t used to and didn’t necessarily like to touch and be touched, but he would make an exception for Liu, and a very small handful of others.

 

“Why? Are you afraid to be alone here?” He meant it jokingly, but there was some seriousness behind it. You never knew what lurked in the woods. “I could always have Seedeater keep you company.” A toothy grin followed that, and Liu stuck his tongue out.

 

“No, I just wanna.. Hang out. I guess.” He shrugged. “I like talking to you, y’know? The only time we ever really get is when I’m..” He gestures to his side.

 

Jack laughs. It’s a chuckle that sounds more like a huff of air.

 

“Yeah, we can talk.” He ruffled Liu’s hair lightly, or maybe he was playing with it. “I’m not very good at keeping conversation though; you know that. But I can try.”   
  
Liu gave him a smile. “So what have you been up to? Besides patching me up, I mean.”

 

Jack was thinking for a moment, then he shrugged. 

 

“Nothing, really. Toby and Jeff come through here often, ask about you, and leave. I mainly just kill, eat, and lie around.”

 

“Hm.” He nodded along.

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before a muted look of realization spread across Jack’s face.

 

“What about you? What-- What have you been.. up to?” 

 

Liu laughs, though it’s somewhat muffled as he puts his hand in front of his mouth to stifle it.

 

“Sully’s been keeping me busy with all his demanding. I visited mom and dad’s graves about a week ago, crashed with Jane for a few days. Uh..” He paused and tried to think of more things. “I had to go back to the mansion for a pre-scheduled tea party with Sally and I think she would rather kill me than let me back out on her.”

 

“Sounds like you’ve been pretty.. busy.” Jack just nodded and tried to find something in the room to fixate his gaze on. He had never been good at small talk, even when he was human.

 

“I guess so.” He shrugs.

 

There’s a somewhat comfortable silence that falls over the two of them. Liu doesn’t know when exactly he passes out, but when he wakes up Jack is gone and it’s about two in the morning.

 

There’s a little note on the coffee table, on top of a plate that looks to be a bunch of snack food. Liu smiles and grabs the note, reading it.

 

_ You fell asleep. I left as late as I could just in case me moving would wake you. Thankfully, it did not. _

_ I rounded this up for you to eat. There was not much and I will have more when I return. _

_ I hope you slept well. I will be back in the morning. Please do not leave or move around too much. _

 

_ Jack _

 

It was sweet of Jack, Liu thinks as he nibbles on a stale cookie.

 

He watches TV for awhile, but he gets tired again. He moves to Jack’s bed--which is way more comfortable than the lumpy couch--and passes out again.

 

When he wakes up he feels someone next to him on the bed and bites his lip to keep from grinning. Jack was sleeping next to him.

 

Oh, that sent his dead little heart a-flutter. 

 

He pretends to sleep a while longer, until Jack gets up. Liu ‘wakes’ not long after him.

 

He’s greeted with a bag of chocolate mini-donuts and a coffee with way too much sugar and creamer. Jack knows him like the back of his hand. 

 

“Good morning to you, too.” His voice is muffled as he stuffs a donut down his throat. His stomach thanks him.

 

“How did you sleep? Did you get my note?” Always straight to the point.

 

Liu shrugs. “I slept alright. Woke up at two, read your note, ate a cookie. I watched some show for a bit and then went to sleep in your bed.” He finishes, and takes a long drink of coffee.

 

“Ah. Thank you for.. not leaving.” Jack’s eyebrows furrowed slightly. “I was worried.”

 

Liu just nods and continues eating his donuts. Of course he wouldn’t leave, especially when Jack had specifically instructed him not to. He felt a twinge of guilt that Jack had been out there worrying about him. He swallows the mush of donut he has in his mouth and washes it down with coffee.

 

“So.. anything you wanna do today?” He props his face up on his hands, his elbows on the counter.

 

Jack is silent for awhile. Well, more like a few minutes. Whatever.

 

“Not really, but I’m fine with whatever you like.” That leaves Liu stumped.

 

There’s really nothing to do here. There’s a TV, and an old laptop somewhere, but that was pretty much it.

 

Liu sighed.

 

“I don’t know. I wish that I could go out somewhere, but I guess we can just watch something and talk.” He goes to stand and make his way to the couch, but he sees Jack flash a smile that could only mean something bad. Then he’s being hoisted up bridal-style and carried to the couch.

 

His face flushes wildly and he struggles, but Jack is laughing and it’s really quite cute so he can’t be that mad.

 

“Never do that again, you-- you meanie!” Liu is laughing now too, leaning onto Jack as they both settle into the couch.

“I’ll be sure to do that as much as possible. I can’t have you moving around on your injured leg too much, right?” There’s a smug tone in his voice and Liu doesn’t like it, but he supposes there’s really nothing he can do…

 

He can practically hear Sully’s voice telling him he’s like a schoolgirl with a crush.

 

Honestly, he is. Replace schoolgirl with unstable murderer and you’ve got Liu, who, by the way, is still red as Jack flips through the channels.

 

He hasn’t had a crush on anyone in so long. He’s inexperienced and the butterflies in his stomach make him feel nauseous.

 

“You know,” Jack starts, “You’re cute when you blush.” Oh god. His heart goes hammering.

 

He tries to think of a good comeback but comes up with nothing, and it only makes him more frustrated. “Yeah, yeah. Shut up.”

 

He can’t decide if this is Heaven or Hell. Maybe a weird mix of both.  
  



	2. Domesticity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way longer to write than i had anticipated & i apologize. i'll try to update more often

Liu had been staying with him for the past three weeks. It had been kinda boring for the most of it, but they found ways to pass the time. Liu had somehow found a pack of Uno cards that probably belonged to Sally, and they had been playing for the past hour or two.

 

Jack had won once, Liu accused him of cheating, and they decided to replay to decide who the real winner was. Jack had less cards than Liu, but there was something in Liu’s eyes that said he had something up his sleeve. Possibly a +4 card.

 

He didn’t though, and to the others dismay, Jack won again. Liu sat pouting on the couch while he put the cards back into the box before setting them on the coffee table.

 

“You know, losing isn’t the end of the world.” He plopped down next to Liu, who had his knees to his chest with his arms loosely around them.

 

Liu only rolled his eyes at the remark. “It is to _me_.”

 

Jack knew he was just being dramatic, but decided to humor him.

 

“And what could possibly make you feel better, o mighty sore loser sir?” He grinned, showing off his awfully sharp teeth.

 

Liu groaned and hit him with a stray pillow. “You’re _insufferable_.”

 

“Gotta make sure you don’t wanna come back.” Jack chuckled and hit him back with it. “You know, if you wanted to play sleepover, you could’ve said so. How about a good ol’ game of truth or dare?”

 

“Huh. Alright. You first.” Jack thought for a minute on what he could ask or dare him to do.

 

“Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

Playing it safe, he guesses. “What’s the weirdest thing you’ve ever eaten?”

 

"This was.. _ages_ ago but, one time Sully ate someone's heart. I don't know _what_ got into him, but I spent the next two weeks vomiting whenever I thought about it." His face scrunched up in disgust as he talked and Jack almost fell off the couch laughing.

 

Once he had caught his breath, he spoke.

 

"Jeez, you aren't turning into _me_ , are you?" Now it was Liu's turn to laugh.

 

"Okay, okay. That doesn't count. What is the weirdest thing you, _yourself_ , have ever eaten?"

 

Liu thought for a moment, “One time Jeff made me eat a ‘mystery’ milkshake. I still don’t know what was in it, but it was nasty as hell.”

 

“Why would you eat something Jeff made you? That’s a _deathwish_.” He laughed, and Liu joined him.

 

“You eat actual _people_ , Jack, you have no room to talk.”

 

Jack would roll his eyes if he had any. “Touche.”

 

“My turn. Truth or dare?” The glint was back in his eyes. Jack knew that a true torture awaited him no matter what he chose. Though, Liu did look quite cute with such a determined look.

 

And then, just as Jack was about to answer, there was a knock at the door.

 

Liu tried to get up but was immediately sat back down by Jack.

 

" _Stay_. I got it."

 

Liu mumbled out a ' _I'm not a_ dog _, asshole_ ' while Jack walked quietly to the door.

 

When he opened it, a familiar face greeted both of them.

 

"Heard my baby brother was injured. Where is he?" _Baby brother_.. really, Jeff?

 

Jack motioned towards the couch. "Hello to you too, Jeffery."

 

That earned him a glare from Jeff, but he was too preoccupied with throwing himself next to Liu to do much else.

 

Liu was squished into a bear hug which he halfway returned due to the awkward position he was in on the couch.

 

"You doing okay? Jack stitch you back up?" Liu nodded and pulled his shirt up to reveal the injury, which was nearly completely healed.

 

"Sully did it, not me. He's giving me a full month on my own as his apology." And that, he was grateful for. He loved Sully dearly, but he got annoying sometimes.

 

" _Ouch_. Yeah. That doesn't look pretty." Jeff nodded sympathetically.

 

Jack joined them on the couch again, sighing as he sat down. He was happy that Jeff was here, the other was among his best friends after all, but he wanted to spend some more uninterrupted time alone with Liu, however creepy that sounded.

 

"So… what've you two been up to?" Liu shrugged and shifted into a more comfortable position on the now cramped couch.

 

"Me and Jack were just playing truth or dare before you oh so rudely barged in." Liu gave Jeff a light punch on the shoulder and Jack let out a chuckle.

 

"Wha-at? You love having me around! You're so mean to me, baby bro."

 

"Baby bro? _Again_? I'm only two years younger than you!"

 

Jack watched in mild amusement as the two bickered. They were the only two actually related in their band of killers, no matter the found family they all had, and it was nice to see them act like the brothers they were.

 

"Alright, alright, stop fighting. Jeff, what _did_ you come here for?"

 

Jeff looked at him, mock offended. He even went as far as to place a hand over his heart like he was in some sort of cheesy old soap opera.

 

"To check in with Liu, of course! Can't have him dying on me, you know. I only got him back, what, a year ago?" He laughed and ruffled Liu's hair.

 

"You know, I've had near-death experiences before. The first one was your fault, even. I'm not a _baby_ , Jeff." He said it jokingly but Jeff just sighed.

 

" _Well.._. Maybe I missed you." He'd said it like it was a confession of sorts.

 

Fair enough.

 

"Missed you too, dickwad. How's life?"

 

 

-

 

 

They all talked for a couple hours before Jeff decided to take his leave. Before he left though, he asked Jack to come outside to talk for a minute. Jack told him he'd be back in a minute or so and Jeff waved to him as they walked out.

 

Once the door was closed, Jack turned to the other.

 

"What is it?" He crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't understand what Jeff had to say that couldn't be said in front of his own brother.

 

"You _like_ him, don't you?" Jack felt as though the wind had gotten knocked out of him. How had he known? Was he that obvious? He didn't say anything as Jeff continued.

 

"Don't try to deny it. I'm not gonna tell him, or anyone else. Just wanted confirmation." There was a beat of silence.

 

"For what it's worth, I'm pretty sure he likes you too."

 

They both stood there for a few minutes, neither of them speaking until Jack had had enough of the silence. " _Goodbye_ , Jeff."

 

"See ya later." And with that, he turned around and walked off.

 

Jack entered the house and found Liu watching him expectantly as he sat back down.

 

" _So_ …?"

 

"So, what?" He replied, though he knew what Liu was asking.

 

"Don't play dumb. What'd he say?" Jack tried to think of a good excuse.

 

"Nothing of importance." He knew that Liu wouldn't believe him, but the other didn't question it any further.

 

They watched TV for awhile in comfortable silence before Liu started to get tired. He had leaned onto Jack's shoulder, half-awake.

 

After awhile he fell asleep and Jack remembered a similar scene from when Liu had first turned up here.

 

If he still had a beating heart, he was sure it would have given out by now.

 

He thought back to what Jeff had said, about Liu liking him too. He wondered if there was any truth in that statement or if he was just getting his hopes up.

 

He sighed.

 

Liu was the first person he'd liked since before the incident, and he really didn't want to screw up their friendship just because Jack had a crush on him. He didn't want to risk make things awkward between the two of them.

 

He thought to himself for awhile longer before he started to get tired himself. He supposes he should go to sleep.

 

He gets up slowly and lays Liu back down on the couch. He knows Liu hates sleeping on it.. Should he carry Liu to his bed? He could take the couch if it meant Liu woke up more comfortable. But he also knows that Liu would scold him for letting him take the bed.

 

Maybe they could share the bed? Liu didn't seem to be opposed to it the first time it had happened.

 

Jack decided that was the best course of action and picked Liu up as carefully as he could.

 

He set Liu down gently and covered him with the blanket before walking over to his own side of the bed and crawling in.

 

It was dark, the only light source being the lamp left on in the living room, but Jack could still make out the features of Liu's face perfectly. He looked so peaceful while he was asleep… Handsome too, but he was always that.

 

Jack really was in love with him, and that frightened him slightly.

 

He closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep.

 

-

 

The morning came faster than Jack had expected and he woke up with a warm body cuddled up next to him. Liu must've rolled into him in his sleep. Jack wrapped an arm loosely around him and just layed there for a moment before he very carefully crept out.

 

He figured he should make something for breakfast. For Liu to eat, that is. He would have something later.

 

He didn’t know how to cook besides a very small handful of things, even as a human, and not having to eat real food kinda put a dent in that.

 

Some toaster waffles should do. They’re quick and easy enough.

 

He waits a bit longer, probably about an hour, before he pops them in. Liu needs his sleep. Jack thinks on when he should let Liu leave and decides today would be good. Liu's injury is pretty much completely, and Jack doesn't know how much more his dead heart can take. 

 

The waffles shoot out of the toaster and make Jack, who was deep in thought, jumps slightly. He takes them out and sets them on a plate, grabbing the syrup from a cupboard.

 

He’ll let Liu decide how much he wants on them. He wouldn’t want to drown them in the syrup and have them be nasty.

 

Now, he just has to wake Liu which is easier said than done. Jack knows from past experience that he sleeps like the dead.

 

He creeps into the room and sits by Liu’s body on the bed. He’s on his back now, sprawled out across the mattress. Jack makes note of how cute he looks.

 

He’s also got a really bad case of bedhead. Which is also cute.

 

“Hey, Liu. Wake up.” He shakes the other’s shoulder lightly. A groan comes from Liu as he rolls over, facing away from Jack.

 

Jack sighs. “ _Come on_. I made breakfast.” 

 

He pulls the covers away from Liu and shakes him repeatedly until his eyes open groggily. He stares at Jack for a moment, unfocused, before he speaks.

 

“You—” He’s cut off by a yawn. “You made breakfast?”

 

Jack nods and helps Liu out of the bed. They walk to the kitchen together in silence.

 

Well, Jack walks. Liu shuffles behind him, behind by a good two feet.

 

Liu seats himself at the table and Jack moves to sit across from him. The waffles look nothing but unappealing as Liu covers them with the syrup, but Jack supposes their diets are very much different from one another.

 

Liu sits and eats rather slowly. Jack sits across from him for awhile before moving to the couch, turning the TV on. 

 

He hears Liu get up about fifteen minutes later and then there’s a clank of the plate and fork being set into the sink. Padded footfalls come closer until Liu is seated next to him.

 

Well, seated is putting it nicely. He’s halfway laying down, his head on Jack’s shoulder and his legs pulled up to his chest.

 

Jack mentally sighs as he watches Liu fall asleep on his shoulder yet again.

 

It’s cute, as much as Jack hates that it’s gonna fuck up his sleep schedule. But Liu’s cute in general so maybe he should just wake him up…

 

He decides against it and turns back to the boring sitcom that’s playing on the TV.

 

About twenty minutes pass before Liu jerks awake and apologizes to Jack for falling asleep on him. Jack just smiles softly.

 

“It’s alright. Are you still tired?” He smooths down the other’s hair and he shakes his head. Liu uprights himself so he’s properly sitting on the couch.

 

“ _So_...” Liu starts, "When do you think I'll be able to leave?" It stings that he seems so eager to get out of here, but Jack supposes that he has his own life to live. Plus, he had already decided earlier that he could leave today. It's probably for the best.

 

“Today, if you would like. Your wound is almost completely scarred over, so you’re free to go.” He hates how sad his tone is, but he can’t help it much. “Try not to get injured so bad next time, _alright_?”

 

Liu just laughs and stands up, stretching out his arms.

 

“Well, I’ll take my leave now, then. Don’t wanna inconvenience you anymore than I _have_ to.” He makes his way towards the door and Jack follows.

 

He wants to say that he would never be an inconvenience to him, never ever, but the words don’t leave his mouth. He watches Liu slip on his boots and throw on his coat and scarf in silence.

 

“Thank you, Jack. I’ll come visit soon, okay? And I won’t be wounded this time. I _promise_.” Jack cracks a smile at that.

 

They both stand there for a moment in awkward silence before Liu moves forward and hugs him rather tightly. It takes Jack a moment to process what's happening before he hugs the other back. About a minute passes before Liu steps back, his cheeks suspiciously red.

 

“Okay, um, I should be going. Bye, Jack.”

 

He opens the door and looks at the outside world for a minute before turning back to Jack. He cocks his head in confusion before Liu plants a kiss on cheek, leaving him stunned as he watches Liu run off into the woods.

 

_ Was Jeff right after all? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read we die like men. im gonna try and get this to at leave 10k words with at least 2k words per chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this on and off since November please accept it. I'll continue when I feel like it


End file.
